parallelscenariofandomcom-20200215-history
(Storyline: Origin)(2) The real one, part 2
OK, it has been 4 years... Sure I know I have the future in here. OK, for 4 years I have special care on my scoring here, knowing that if it is high, I can have a big career here or might be on Earth... what job ? start up my own business in the Heaven city ? get married with a beautiful Aryan girl ? Maybe I can't even judge at that time. Actually I'm happy with my freedom life at this time... just because not like on Earth when they question you why are 40s but still don't get married, having no house, no family,.... 4 years in there, I'm still have an observe on the Earth, observe on their political progress, their chaos, their technology. About my training days in four years... there actually the time that I was train properly... this might take 1 or 2 months, I fight in the water, parachute in the mountain or dessert, learn to fly airplane, heli,... The things is that at this time, I feel extremely healthy to take these training, not like the time in my previous life when I'm too lazy and too slow to these unbelievable training. OK, now 4 years has passed, it's the 5th year. After the first 3 months in the 5 year, most of our telecommunication system has finished its basis. The Illuminati asks me to temporarily stops my job to take more on the training time. This time it takes nearly a year. My job here is to set up and secure their communication system. In there I work 2 days a week as a system administrator and the left days in the week being trained. The training now is so hard, so severe. Everynight, all trainees sleep in a hanging bag (like a worm). Oh, can't make friend here like in the normal army, as this is classified, no one is supposed to know each other.... 2 more months have passed, we take a mission. Infiltrate inside the Hobrinuk army and planting some telecommunication devices to eavesdrop them. Mission completed! Keep on training for the next 4 months. Then the commander initiate an operation: "Thunderball". The mission is to set up an espionage system inside the Hobrinuk territory, organize and support the infiltration of the commandos of the Heaven City army to the Hobrinuk territory, discover and destroy the telecommunication system of the Hobrinuk army. Our mission include the special part is digging up the enormous tunnel system inside their territory. The operation keep lasting for nearly one year. I have fight many times with the Hobrinuk army, kill a lot of them,..... This last till the end of the 6th year.... One year of violence and undercover war.... Now, it's the 7th year. After the final success, the Illuminati call back to the Space ship. This time is to widen their communication system. They want to eavesdrop and get the signal from the Hobrinuk spaceship. With all the skill I learn from 1 year of working undercover in the Hobrinuk territory, I finish their job in one year. One noticable thing is that during my undercover time in the Hobrinuk territory, i successfully set up a relationship with a friend (Dennis Haysbert), a military contractor from Earth. In my 7th year, he offers me some part time job as an assassin. 5 times, my mission is to assassinate some Hobrinuk cult leader, terrorist, arm dealer.... OK, I finish my 7th year in Arius. Now the 8th year in Arius is the chaos year. There are conflict inside the Heaven city army. There are ideas to form a new government here, called the United States of Arius. General Morius, commander'n chief of the 5th Military district, arbitarily planned an invasion to the land of the Hobrinuk in order to widen the land of Heaven city. After the 5th mission in the 7th year, I come back to the spaceship and live there quietly, keep on working as an system admin for 7 months and witness all these political affairs. After the invasion of general Morius, the border war broke out between his army and the Hobrinuk. There are even political crisis inside the Hobrinuk. Crisis also break out in Earth, Arius, Illuminati,.... Now, I don't know what side to follow. 10 more years: the missing years of chaos, I join almost every war in Arius, witness the forming of the United States of Arius. Year 17th: The 3th war between the Hobrinuk and the United States of Arius (USA) has ended with the victory for USArius. I come back as a hero. My wife, this time is Ava. At this time, there is an idea of the United government in Earth that the USArius is having the WMD weapon that is planning to invade and destroy the Earth, and the USArius is following the order of the Orion League to destroy the Earth as an apocalypse from God. The United government in Earth is planning the scheme to get all the classified weapons information in Arius so that if the war break out, the United gov will know the way to deal with. (Angela White), a girl born in Australia, is recruited by the United government intelligence agencies to seduce me and become my secretary so that she could be a sleeper agent. While doing her undercover job, she falls in love with me. She is later struggle between her mission and her love. Later, she received a mission to eliminate Ava as a way to prove her loyalty to the United government or she is killed if she fails. Then Angela successfully steals the classified intel and set up Ava, state that she works for the United government. Illuminati tries to kill her but she survive. To revenge, Ava plant evidence to state that I'm a mole. I lost my position in the Arius-Illuminati intelligence system, and goes on my run. I was wanted all over the Arius. I take hundreds of cover to protect myself from the hunt of both the United government and the Arius government. I take on my run for 1 year. Sure that both Ava and me are innocent, and are the victims of the political scheme between the USArius gov and the United gov. At the end of the 18th year, I fake my death in Arius and secretly come to America to go undercover. Now, it's the 19th year. I successfully set up a lot of cover, and some relationship with many secret societies on Earth, my intention is to normalize the diplomatic relations between the USArius and the UN which could finally led to my innocent. Ava, who doesn't know any thing about me now, and still think I'm a traitor until my death, sure she knows that I fake my death. She still goes on the hunt for me as she think finding me might prove her innocent. In the end of the 20th year, the diplomatic relationship between United gov and the USArius is officially set up. And I have used hundreds of illegal way to contribute to that achievement. The Illuminati and Orion League indirectly accept my innocent. After 2 months being kept in custody in Russia, the Illuminati help me out. I travel back to Arius in a spaceship. My spaceship was attacked by the Hobrinuk and Reptile terrorist, which leds to serious injured. Luckily, I managed to arrive at Arius and being rescue by the Orion agents. They ask me to do one thing to make sure that I'm not the betrayal: Killing Angela. They also reveals to me that Ava gave the Hobrinuk the info about my spaceship travelling previous days which she think that may kill me. I consider Ava my enemy after this event, even swear that I will kill her some day. The Illuminati tells me that killing Angela is the only way for me to get my intelligence career back. I reluctantly accepts the mission to kill Angela, which is technically so easy for an agent like me to kill a fragile girl like Angela; but I love her and decide not to kill her. Later, I enter a house on the hill where Angela is hiding. She comes home at night, opens the door and sees me sitting inside. I told her that the Illuminati asks me to kill her and I can't do that because I love her so much. I give her many safe house locations to hide and I ask her to run away from the Illuminati. I tell her that I accept to lose my whole career just for her safety because I love her. I say: " I love you, and I forgive everything you did to me." " How will you live after I escape ?" She asks I hesitate and doesn't know how to answer. We remain silence for a few minutes, I look at the map in her room, see Texas state and remember about a safe house in Texas. " Why don't we escape to Texas together ?" She remains silence, tears fall down from her eyes but she steps away from me because she is extremely scare. She doesn't answers, she slowly steps back to the door. " If we leave each other today, there will never be a chance for us to see each other again. Just,... (I hesitate)...just run away...Angela.... I guarantee for your safety... I love you... but...but... (I remain silence)" Angela wipe out the tears on her cheek, she grabs the door knob and walks out. She walks to the door and goes away... I let her live and I start my run from the Illuminati and USArius, but not for too long. I'm later arrested by the Illuminati. During the interrogation, they forgive me about Angela. They reveal to me that the CIA has info about my failure to the Illuminati. They state that the CIA will soon recruit me and that's the best way for the Arius to plant an agent deep inside the United government. And now mission to become a sleeper agent inside the United government. I accept their mission in return for Angela safety. Later, I arrive at Texas. I live there quietly as a freelancer, set up my connection with the CIA, knowing for sure they will recruit me. There was a time I think of forgiving Ava but later I change my mind, as I can't actually forgive her. I live in Texas till the end of the 21th year. In the 22th year, I now have the completely new identity. Later, in the 3th month of the 22th year, I officially work for CIA. With my 22 years of experience, I was promoted fast in the CIA. After several successfully field operation in South America, Europe and MIddle East, I take a black ops mission in Arius, I come back to Arius again. My mission this time is kidnapp a betrayal CIA officer work for USArius and investigate about the intelligence network of the Skyrim species inside USArius. Missions kept on until the 23th year. Due to my vague identity in the CIA and my unbelievable successful and talent, some of the officers start to suspect. This later attract the attention of the new CIA director, who is the man that I have rescued in my 14th years during an operation in Japan. But the CIA just kept investigating me quietly. Later, due to the rising activities of the USArius in Europe, espcially in UK and Spain, I was sent to UK to go undercover. I later set up my cover in UK and successfully be recruited by the MI6. With my cover in MI6, I discover a lot of secret activities between the MI6 and the Orion League, the illegal activities that not under the command of the Gabriel or Matthier side. The new sides has formed inside the Orion League, leds by an angel called Mabus. In UK, I marry to a girl Anna, a fashion designer, this would strengthen my cover. My wedding with her takes place in the 24th year. As the plan of the CIA, in the 23 year, I travel to Spain to cooperate with their high-rank counterintelligence office to investigate more about the activities of the Orion, the activities which is the threat of the new World War after 3 years of relationship normalization between the 2 governments. I met Sally and her sister, Eva, daughters of a high-rank counterintelligence officer. After 6 years in UK, at the beginning of the 30th year. There are happen to be many crisis which could lead to the new World War. The activities of Mabus organizations are rising in China, and the president of China also intend to secede from the United government. Category:Storyline: Origin